


Hathaway's Request

by Berevette



Series: Something New [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berevette/pseuds/Berevette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway has asked to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hathaway's Request

Hathaway lay sprawled at the head of the bed, legs akimbo. “Please,” he said, color high in his cheeks.

 

Lewis took a deep breath and tightened his fingers around the tube of lubricant in his palm. “Hathaway. James.” He swallowed. “You tell me. You have to tell me if I hurt you. Or if you don’t like it. Just…tell me.”

 

Hathaway nodded, and Lewis found himself fumbling with the cap, squeezing gel onto his fingers. He dropped the lube on the bed and ran his free hand up and down Hathaway’s thigh, then tentatively brushed one lubricated finger between Hathaway’s legs. Hathaway watched him steadily, making no objection. Lewis pressed more firmly, just rubbing, letting them both get used to the feeling.

 

“Sir,” Hathaway said, and Lewis took it as his cue to push in with one finger, gaze flickering between his hand and Hathaway’s face. Hathaway looked remarkably grave for being in bed, his usual small, amused smile replaced by a serious set to his mouth.

 

“It’s fine,” Hathaway said, calm, even. “I’m fine.”

 

Lewis rubbed Hathaway’s knee with his spare hand and pushed in deeper, curling his finger slightly.

 

Hathaway’s gasp was loud in the quiet of the room. Lewis paused. “Okay?”

 

“Yes. Don’t stop.” Hathaway’s lips were parted now.

 

Lewis pulled out slightly then pushed back in. Hathaway bit his lip as Lewis did it again. And again, starting a slow, tense rhythm.

 

After a few hypnotizing minutes, Hathaway sighed and pulled his legs further apart. “Sir, more. Please.”

 

“More?” Lewis said, pulling his finger partway out and pausing.

 

“Another finger,” Hathaway said, blushing a bit. “Please, sir.”

 

“Oh,” Lewis said, fumbling for the lubricant. “Just let me…” He squeezed more lubricant onto his fingers, then returned his hand between Hathaway’s legs, pushing two fingers in with less hesitation than before.

 

One thrust and Hathaway moaned, actually moaned. A second, this one even more bold, had Hathaway tipping his head back into the pillows, gasping.

 

“You’re a sight,” Lewis said. “Just lovely like this.” Hathaway didn’t answer, just panted as Lewis moved his fingers faster. “We can do this every night, if this is the view I get. God.”

 

Hathaway moaned again, shifting his hips to meet Lewis’ fingers each time they slipped back in. “Every night,” he managed. “Fine with me.”

 

Lewis chuckled and kept moving his fingers. He allowed himself a little more speed and roughness and was rewarded by another moan. Hathaway pressed back into the pillows, arching his back. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Robbie, God. Please.”

 

Lewis raised an eyebrow. “ _This_ is what it takes to get you to stop calling me ‘Sir’ in bed?” He thrust and twisted, more confident now, and Hathaway cried out and writhed on the sheets.

 

“Oh,” Hathaway panted. “Fuck me. Robbie, please fuck me right fucking now.”

 

Lewis stopped moving, causing Hathaway to whimper and wriggle his hips demandingly. “We didn’t talk about doing that tonight,” he said. He pulled his fingers from Hathaway’s body.

 

“If you want it,” Hathaway said after a moment, catching his breath. “I want it. I want to. But if you’re not ready, that’s fine.” He smiled shakily.

 

“I just want you to be sure,” Lewis said, still serious. He leaned forward to kiss Hathaway on the lips. “I don’t want you to be, you know.”

 

Hathaway brought a hand up to press against Lewis’ cheek. “Now, please. If you want.”

 

Lewis nodded. “I want.” He looked down at Hathaway’s body and let out a breath. “You have no idea how much.” He pulled back. Hathaway shifted underneath him, long arm reaching toward the nightstand, tugging the drawer open and extracting a condom with long fingers. He handed it to Lewis, who took it solemnly.

 

Hathaway settled back against the pillows to watch Lewis roll the condom on, tugging it down completely.

 

“Same rules,” Lewis said, picking up the lubricant again. “Tell me if I hurt you or if you want to stop. I don’t want to do this if you aren’t enjoying it.”

 

Hathaway nodded solemnly and pulled his knees closer to his chest. Lewis rubbed more lubricant between Hathaway’s legs. “More fingers, first?” Lewis asked.

 

Hathaway shook his head. “Ready.”

 

Lewis added a bit of lubricant to his own erection, then tossed aside the tube. He shifted forward, putting a hand under each of Hathaway’s thighs and pressing them toward Hathaway’s chest. Hathaway hummed and propped his calves on Lewis’ shoulder.

 

“Oh,” Lewis said. “Maybe…” He leaned over a bit and grabbed a spare pillow, pushing it under Hathaway’s lower back. “Better?”

 

Hathaway nodded. “Please, sir.”

 

Lewis steadied his cock, guiding it until the head was pressed against Hathaway’s arse. He looked down at Hathaway and, not seeing any objections, pressed forward.

 

Hathaway moaned as the head entered him.  Emboldened, Lewis pushed forward until he was fully buried, then paused. He looked down at Hathaway, whose eyes were closed. “James?”

 

Hathaway shivered. “Yes. Good.” He wet his lips. “Go on. Please.”

 

Lewis pulled carefully back, then thrust in, shifting a bit and doing it again until Hathaway gasped. Lewis started at a steady rhythm at that same angle, and soon Hathaway was moaning steadily, the bed shaking with their movements.

 

It wasn’t long before Hathaway’s hand gave up clutching the sheets in favor of pulling at his long cock, with Lewis panting above him, pushing forward powerfully and insistently. And then Hathaway twisted his shoulders deeper into the pillows and came, crying out loudly. Lewis followed a few moments later, thrusting as Hathaway shuddered and breathed.

 

They slowed, then stopped. After a motionless moment, Lewis pulled back, holding the condom carefully at the end. He kissed one of Hathaway’s calves before slipping both legs off his shoulders, rolling easily out of the bed.

 

In the bathroom, Lewis threw the condom in the waste bin, washed his hands, and ran warm water over a flannel, wiping the remnants of lubricant and semen off himself. He rinsed out the cloth, squeezed out the excess water, and brought it back with him to the bedroom.

 

Hathaway was still sprawled in the same position Lewis left him, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. Lewis sat on the bed, leaned over, and carefully wiped up the semen striping Hathaway’s torso. After a moment of hesitation, his reached between Hathaway’s legs and gently cleaned up the remaining lubricant. He stood up long enough to return the flannel to the bathroom, throwing it unrinsed into the sink, before getting back into bed with Hathaway.

 

“All right?” Lewis asked.

 

“Hmm.” Hathaway said. “Yes. S’good.” He roused enough to roll over onto Lewis, tucking his limbs into their usual nooks.  James brought his hand up to card through Hathaway’s hair.

 

“I like knowing I finally have a way of getting you to call me Robbie.”

 

“Mmm,” Hathaway said. “Sleep now. Sir.”

 

Lewis closed his eyes.

 

 


End file.
